Trust Me, Little Bird
by IPut a-SpellOnYou15
Summary: Bella's younger sister has caught the eye of a certain Cullen clan leader. Though they are friends, he needs her trust. He needs...her. Fluff, sweetness, angst. Carlisle/Oc rated because I'm paranoid...And the rating may go up in later chapters if you guys actually review *wink wink*
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: Well hello! This story is between and Oc(Robyn, she's Bella's sister) and Carlisle. Ok, back story! : so Alice has dragged Emmet, Rosalie, Esme, Edward and Bella away for a while to Seattle for a shopping trip...typical. Robyn is Bella's younger sister, putting her as 17, almost 18. She lived with their mom, even when Bella left for Cullen town...or Forks. She knows the cullens and bella are vamps too. Everything else will be explained! Please review and tell me what you think! **

_Blah_** = flashback**

Chapter 1

Looking in the full length mirror, I saw a beautiful girl glowing with a new happiness. A loose untidy bun was swirled around in her inky black hair, and ivory skin was exposed due to a stunning dress holding her in a deep embrace.

And she was mine. I grabbed my sides, and she copied in perfect sync, I twirled around: spinning the dress's skirt, and I met with her stare. I was her, and she was truly glowing.

Taking one last confidence boosting glance in the mirror, I danced out of Alice's room; my feet leading me to the stairs, only to hesitate. I switched directions and headed to my most favorite spot in the entire Cullen mansion; Dr. Cullen's study.

My bare feet echoed through the almost empty house as I ambled to the solid oak door. Slowly, my hand began to knock on the wood, only to have the door opened before me, and my knuckles resting on a marble chest, where the door had been only seconds ago.

" Good morning, Robyn. I heard you coming, please, come in." He spoke with a full smile, showing his incredibly sharp, white teeth, a smile able to out-do a moon in the dead of midnight.

"Vampiers and their super hearing..."I muttered quietly.

Due to his infectious smile, I returned it, with a heated blush and the handsome man before me took my small hand from his chest- leading me into his study.

"What can I do for you so early?" Carlisle asked politely, letting my hand go.

I looked at the old clock in his wall; it read6:27am. My god, I was up early. It was not completely by my own doing however:

_I had awoken to a bold early bird's chirp, though my eyes were groggy from sleep, the sight of a warm colored summer dress caught my gaze. It resided at the foot of the bed._

_Alice..._

_This was her doing for sure, and my thoughts were concluded as I fumbled for the small note attached to it. It read:_

_"Good morning sleepy!_

_As you know, I will be gone for a week with the five monkeys, so this dress had better be on you when I come back. I already know you'll love it, and don't make that face of "Alice, I hate dresses, I wont be caught dead in it." because you will put it on right after you get ready!_

_Will be back soon, _

_Love Alice."_

_Letting out a heavy sigh, I flopped off the huge bed, and made my way to her private bathroom. I gazed at my reflection...I was a bit of a sad sight: boney, pale, green-grey eyes, height of 5"8 and not the most perfect figure you'd expect from a skinny girl...but I was me and u had to deal with it._

_A long hot shower and a few moments later, I had stood in front of a full body mirror, admiring myself._

My eyes now traveled to Carlisle's waiting ones.

The blush rose to my cheeks once more as I fumbled for words.

"An early bird woke me up...and I-I was wondering what you...what you thought of my dress..honestly, because you know my usual distaste for them..and well.." I snickered softly, " Alice does tend to run rapid with shoving my poor humanity into tight little dresses." I paused and my smile faltered slightly, "after all...I'm the other plaything apart from darling Bella, and she's already a lost cause to dresses..." I said with some sadness in my voice. It's true though, she always got the first attention, I was the left overs, the back up.

"That's...my little Robyn that's not true."

God, I just said that last part aloud didn't I? Shit.

I could feel his piercing gaze look me up and down, before I felt his soft cool hands embracing my own, and him leading me out into his study's deck; the sun was shining over the high trees, causing Carlisle to glow.

He spun me around like a dancer, halting me directly in front of him.

"You look absolutely stunning. Alice could not have done better, love."

The damn smile was back, I shook inside, hoping to get rid of dazed thoughts.

" You really think so?" I asked, surveying myself, scrutinizing myself with my eyes.

Before I knew it, I felt strong arms around my waist, and solid under my bottom. I opened my eyes which I didn't realize I had shut, I was now sitting on the deck's ledge, Carlisle standing front of me.

A smirk crept across his lips,

" I know so."

Moving to stand beside me, Carlisle rested his elbows on the stone ledge, staring our to the forest. Aimlessly, his eyes seemed to be searching the trees, almost as though he was looking past them, looking for something.

"Why are you here?"

He seemed to be brought back to the present by my question.

"You wouldn't be left alone here, it would be very impolite, not to mention dangerous. So naturally, I stayed behind."

I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, Doctor Cullen, I know that. I meant why are YOU, your self, the kind father figure of the infamous Cullen clan."

He turned his head, so he was now looking at me dead on, opposed to him speaking to the tree line.

"Well for one, I have a respectable job to uphold. Two, I have not much desire to visit Seattle for a shopping trip with darling Alice. And three, I wished to spend some time with the new addition to the family that Alice has taken in." He added with a smile.

"Always the complete gentleman.." I muttered intentionally to myself, little did I know that he had heard me.

"Thank you ..."

"Carlisle..." if I had been an ordinary person, I would not have heard a gentle whisper that practically resembled a breeze from the doctor's lips.

"Sorry?" I asked.

Eyes downcast, the godlike man moved slowly to stand before me; returning his eyes to me once he found his thoughts.

"Call me Carlisle. Please, Robyn?"

I focused on my ivory toes, light rose pedals coloring my cheeks. Nodding in recognition of his statement, I returned my gaze to his, only to see that it was drawn back to the foliage behind me. The same position he had been moments ago.

Inching closer to him, I elbowed him softly.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

A panty dropping smile graced his lips, but my expression remained neutral; I wasn't as easily swayed by the vamp's beauty, as Bella and every other human.

"You are always so curious, Robyn."He said with a slight sigh.

"Is that a polite way if saying 'you are such a nosy little girl, Robyn.'?" my voice dropped down in attempt to imitate his, I failed horribly, but it earned a light chuckle from Carlisle. I was teasing him; everyone took him so seriously, I always thought he could use a dash of cheekiness to keep him on his toes.

A slow gaze lingered in his eyes, moving to rest on my pale face.

"In sorts, I suppose it was one of the things I wished to convey."

"And the other...?"

His smile widened, moving to face me fully.

"The other, you so curiously ask?"

I gave him a curt nod, silently telling him to continue, and ease my interest.

"The other would be exactly what I said: You truly are such a curious young woman. It brings a small 'warmth' to my dead heart, to know that such interest still exists."

With a buzz in my blood stream, I scooted over to the kind doctor, and gave him a tight hug. Standing slightly between my knees, he retuned the embrace after a moment of obvious confusion.

"Thank you...that was very kind."I told him softly, and I meant it; almost everyone was on my case if I got too curious. Many would whisper that I was "The Cat", due to the expression 'Curiosity killed the Cat.'But Mr. Cullen...he seemed to encourage my nosiness, saying 'its good to ask questions, and find things out for myself, because there are never any stupid questions.' Honesty, he was like my own little ray of glowing sun light...

"So, you didn't answer my question."

I said with a grin, releasing him.

"Ah, well I was simply thinking about something...anything and everything really..."

"Bull shit Cullen. I know you're lying to me. Come now, we're friends right?" I prodded lightly.

"That curious mind never stops. Well, to be completely honest, I was thinking about a certain poem."

Looking at him intently, I waited for him to continue.

"It reminds me of you, you see? It comes to my mind whenever I am in your lovely presence..." He shyly told me. I think that if the kind heart in this beast still beat, blood would had rushed to his cheeks in a blush.

Prodding him lightly, I gave him a small question of encouragement.

"And what poem is that?"

"That poems name is'She Walks in beauty'."

"How does it go?" I asked, fully aware of the fact that he had perfect memory.

"Alright," He sighed, turning to look at me straight in the eyes.

"She walks in beauty, like the night

Of cloudless climes and starry skies;

And all that 's best of dark and bright

Meet in her aspect and her eyes: 

Thus mellow'd to that tender light 

Which heaven to gaudy day denies.

One shade the more, one ray the less

Had half impair'd the nameless grace 

Which waves in every raven tress, Or softly lightens o'er her face;

Where thoughts serenely sweet express

How pure, how dear their dwelling-place.

And on that cheek, and o'er that brow,

So soft, so calm, yet eloquent,

The smiles that win, the tints that glow,

But tell of days in goodness spent,

A mind at peace with all below,

A heart whose love is innocent.."

I couldn't say anything. Honestly, I was shocked, no one had ever recited such beautiful poetry to me, let alone by a man, and a poem that reminded him of me. So I did the first thing that I could think of-without words that is- and have him a kiss on the cheek with every inch of emotion I could muster. Not a simple peck, not a little kiss where my pink lips barley danced across his cheek. No. I lingered there for at least ten seconds, my lips parading emotion filled kisses across his perfectly flawless pale cheek.

God...he tasted soo good...

Pulling away, I could barely meet his eyes, a furiously blush warming my cheeks with a vengeance. Looking down, I muttered my apology for such an act of sweet passion.

"I'm...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that.."

I could feel his honey gaze at the top of my head as I spoke to his shoes. I couldn't take him no saying anything any longer, so I slipped off the railing and flew downstairs without so much as a look behind me, but I could tell his eyes followed me out. Little did I know that he had a kind, playful smirk on his lips as I departed.

**Review and tell me what you think! This is unbeta'd and just an idea that came to my mind! **

**Reviews=chapters...like actually I need to know If I should continue because I never know if its good enough..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:I own nothing to do with twilight. I only own Robyn. **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

Having banged my head against a wall in Alice's room for ten minutes, I found that it does not, in fact, help return one to one's senses at all.

After those slow ten minutes, I found myself in the kitchen, knife in hand, and an assortment of vegetables to my right. Food always helped me take my mind off things, not that I enjoyed eating-i found it boring- but preparing something of any sorts helped.

As my thoughts strayed from my present, the large silver knife slid under the folds of my skin to the sensitive bones in my hand.

Before I had time to scream and take in the sight of the copious amounts of blood spilling from my deep wound, my own blonde angel was rushing me up to his office, and binding my wound at a rate my own eyes couldn't take in.

I looked at my poor bandaged hand, shaking my head at my stupidity.

"Thanks, good old Doctor Cullen saves the day...again." I said with a sad smirk. I dared a glance to his porcelain face.

His eyes were dancing with gentleness and a hint of playfulness.

"Well, it would be terribly heartless and unforgivably cruel to leave an injured little bird to bleed. Hmm?"

"True...Thank you again..."

He gripped my chin sweetly and gently, turning it up.

"it's never a problem, my dear."

An idiotic quiet giggle erupted from my throat, as it always does when I'm nervous.

Slipping from his desk, and out of his reach, I padded over to to the oak door, leading to the stairs. My hopes of escaping the blonde angel where fading faster by the second as I heard the gentle foot falls of said man.

Oh come on. Just let me go and eat. Ok just a few more steps aaaaand-

"Wait...Robyn."

Shit.

Not daring to turn, I simply froze in mid step, causing me to stumble for a moment.

"Y-Yes, Sir?" oh good gracious. Why can't I talk straight?!

"Sweetheart...why won't you say it?" he asked from behind me. I didn't dare turn, and kept my eyes on the hard wood floor.

"W-What?" ...seriously? Why can't I talk?! His man sees you as a bloody daughter for goodness sakes!...oh not the best pun I've made in my mind...

I felt icy stone hands placed on my tiny shoulders, turning me back around to face their owner. A gentle death touched finger guided my chin up, raising my eyes to my angel's face.

"You have still not called me by my name, Robyn." He smiled at my slight blush before continuing."With Bella, she called me Carlisle from the start. But with you, little bird, you have always referred to me as "Sir", " ", "Doctor Cullen" or just "Doctor" but I have never heard you speak in such ways with the rest of my family. It almost seems that just before you call my title, you have a bad taste in your mouth..you look a but put off from calling me formally. So tell me, why the formality, and why have I never heard my first name from your mouth?"

Taking a deep breath, I gathered my thoughts. In the past, each time he shot me an intrigued look, or silently asked me about my formality, I would somehow glide around it. But this time, I was cornered.

Taking a stuttering breath, Ibegan my explanation.

"It's because you hold such a high position in this Coven...and you are at least a thousand times better than me and my 'delicate' human form. I mean that truly, but I somehow think I'm the only one who recognizes that" I brought my eyes fully up to his, showing him my true sincerity,"I refer to you as a high ranked individual, because that is EXACTLY what you are." he moved to interrupt and protest, but I held a small finger up to his lips.

"Truly, you are the most admirable, compassionate, kind, fascinating, and most handsome man I have ever had to upmost pleasure of meeting. The power you hold over everyone in this family, though subtle, is so powerful, I do not think they could manage without that mysteriously powerful Doctor Cullen. That is why I have never uttered your first name, it's because I don't deserve to, and I'll never be good enough to."

I held my stare steady: I didn't look away, I barely blinked, and a kept a watchful gaze on his emotions.

Finally, the handsome man in front of me raised his golden, bewitching eyes to meet my own.

"Robyn..."he began," Robyn, I don't deserve such praise. As for the subject that you brought about, that you are not deserving to utter my name, is completely wrong. You are interesting, you are beautiful, curious, mysterious, full of tales, flooding with humor, and you never cease to brighten my day."

Though a threatening blush attempted to rise to my cheeks, I held it in check. My gaze inched to his.

"Why does it bother you so much that I won't say your name?" I asked softy.

I felt icy strong arms curl around my tiny waist, my head tucked under the Cullen patriarch's chin.

"Well you see..." he whispered into my noir hair, "I may have skipped over the part where you have bewitched my mind since you first danced into my study with Alice," He spoke so softly, it made my

knees weak and my heart stutter, "I might have forgotten to add that I have always wanted to hear my name from those beautiful lips of yours because your voice is like the most refined wind chime caught in and early morning breeze. I wish to have you say my name, because you are on the same level as me, you are so much more extraordinary, than you give yourself credit for..."

I pulled away from the stone embrace, turning my head away: my arms around my middle and my eyes downcast with threatening tears pooling in them.

"No...no one else seems to think so, " I walked away from him, standing in front of his study window, playing with the bandage," I'm...I'm not really that special. Im just that girl that seems to attract trouble. No one understands that I'm just trying to make sense of this sick world we live in!" My voice cracked and began to raise on its own accord. Memories of my parents' death flooded into my minds eye, and those damn tears wouldn't be restrained any longer.

"No one knows really knows what it feels like to have your insides mentally torn out and carelessly put back in! NO ONE ELSE KNOWS WHAT ITS LIKE TO HAVE YOUR HEART STOLEN AND BURIED IN THE GROUND! NO ONE SEEMS TO GET IT THAT I'M JUST TRYING TO UNDERSTAND THIS GOD DAMN TWISTED WORLD AROUND ME THAT SEEMS TO CHANGE AT EVERY CHANCE IT GETS! AND TAKES AWAY ANYTHING BRIGHT IN MY LIFE! THESE TEARS HAVE BEEN HELD IN TOO LONG BECAUSE I CAN NEVER SHOW THEM TO ANYONE WITHOUT FEELING AS THOUGH I'M TALKING TO A MANNEQUIN AND IT MAKES ME SO ANGRY THAT I CAN'T TELL ANYONE HOW I FEEL!" Tears were streaking my cheeks, my face buried in my hands.

"I-I I'm so sorry Sir...I-I just...I just-I just couldn't keep it in a-any l-Ionger...I-I'm s-sorry I-" Stammering, I was sobbing uncontrollably. I couldn't stand it, I ripped myself from his conforming company and ran out of his study, down the stairs, and into the living room, where I continued to sob for the next hour.

* * *

My eyes were raw and my nose was pink. My hair was a mess and my arms wet with tears.

"oh good gracious...I'm always such a bloody mess..."

Sniffling, I padded into the open kitchen; a need of water growing in my throat and perhaps some non bloodied food...Only to find a steaming cup of tea and two smoldering raspberry muffins.

My eyes snapped around the room; But there was no one there.

"Carlisle...what would I do without you..." I sighed quietly.

Picking up my muffin, I wondered how the Cullens knew how to cook...its not like they can eat human food. However as my teeth sunk into the dough, I was pleasantly surprised to find that it tasted perfect. But...they were too much like my moms.. My poor dead mom.

A new bout of tears burst from my eyes. My hands instantly going up to cover my face.

Before I could register, firm gentle arms snaked around my tiny form. Whispers of kindness were slipping through my ears.

Turning around, I latched onto my blonde angel, burying my face into his eatable chest.

"I'm- I'm ...I... I'm sorry...again mr. Cullen...I'm such..su-such a f-fool..." I stuttered out, trying to ignore the inappropriate heat between my legs from his arms being around me. God Robyn. Pull it together.

"Don't apologize." Removing my wet face from my hands, Carlisle tilted my chin up, holding my cheeks in his palms.

"Don't you dare apologize."

I let out a sob at his words, my shoulders heaving uncontrollably. I clung to his once crisp, light blue shirt, now rumpled, and wet from my tears.

"Do you hear me, my Little Bird? Do not apologize." He demanded looking straight into my puffy eyes.

Slowly, he gently kissed my running tears away with his soft, cold lips. The tears were replaced with a heated blush that a cadaver could feel.

"Th-thank you. I'm better now, Sir. I...I should go." I mumbled. Just as I was starting to leave the kitchen, he said something quietly, I almost didn't hear it. But I did, and i froze.

"You said my name..."

A/N:REVIEW! Soo he heard her hmm? What will happen our little Robyn confesses something to him?


End file.
